


What if?

by centeast



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 03:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9954029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/centeast/pseuds/centeast
Summary: When you wonder if your family would be better off without you.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is day one of the @hamwriters. I had started off with a completely different AU. This one came to me very last minute. I wasn’t happy with it, but apparently this is a tearjerker. I really wanted to add to it but it just didn’t add much and instead took away from it. Warning: I don’t know much about the military and I am so sorry if this is wrong
> 
> To all of the Hamilton Fandom and the writers. You are all amazing!

You had watched from afar as your brother was praised for his amazing work. Your sister and you had always told Lin that he was going to do amazing things. However, now you were watching your family become famous and all you could do was watch. While you were stationed in San Diego, the rest of your family was still in New York. You have been deployed numerous times. You had joined the Navy right out of high school, while it was a surprise to your family, you had explained that it was something that you needed to do. While you had moved around a lot due to your assignments, your family stayed stationary. In one spot. It wasn’t that your family didn’t support you, it’s the thinking out of sight, out of mind. At least that’s what you thought.

The unmistakable ring tone of facetime, brought you out of your thoughts. You smiled as you saw your sister’s name across the screen. You knew you truly had the best family anyone could ask for. However, you just couldn’t stop thinking that your family would be better off without you. But you also knew that if you didn’t answer their facetime, they would assume the worst. You pasted a smile on your face and answered.

“Hey!”

“Hermanita!” You hear your siblings yell at the top of their lungs at you. You may not have been blood, but to them that didn’t matter.

“How is everything?” Luz asks. Always the oldest sibling, you thought.

“It’s San Diego, in the winter. It’s not supposed to be this warm,” You explained. Honestly, it was the least of your worries. You found out today that you may be sent out of country on a peacekeeping mission and you had no clue what to tell your family. You just hoped that you would come home safe as you didn’t want your family to go through the process of bringing back your remains and all the bureaucratic bullshit that came with it.

“Well it is southern California, I mean you could be stationed elsewhere. Somewhere it is cold like all year,” Lin chimed in. You hadn’t been able to talk to him much recently due to his hectic schedule and your off and on availability. “I mean your nephews would love to have you here, but we understand.” You saw him smile sadly.

“Trust me, I want to be able to come home as much as you want me to come home,” you replied. However, you could tell that the two siblings had noticed something in your voice. They could always tell when you were hiding something. Also, you hadn’t looked at them at all during the conversation.

“Y/N, what’s wrong?” your sister asked. It was at this moment you looked at your siblings, they both had concern and fear painted on their faces.

“I can’t tell you. If I did, I could be court-martialed. I can tell you I may be sent out of country for a few weeks to months,” you began. You could hear sniffles coming from the other end of line. “Know that no matter what happens, I love you guys. Please let mama and papa know that too.”

“Are…what…” your brother began, but couldn’t finish. Lin had always been fiercely protective of both your sister and you. He hated that he couldn’t protect you from everything. “Please, please be careful. You know we would fall apart if we lost you.”

“Lin, Luz, I know you would be fine. But if I am sent, I will try my best to come home to the family,” you started. “And when I come home I want you all to be wearing smiles.”

“Y/N, we wouldn’t be alright. Trust me. You are our sister. We are the three musketeers, we would only be two if…” your sister began tearfully but couldn’t finish.

The rest of the conversation was spent trying to bring smiles back to their faces. You had your last family photo posted up in your bunk. It had been shortly before you were assigned to San Diego. You had been able to go home and you had spent time with all your family.

“Miranda!” you heard your C/O call. “Let’s get a move on! The sooner we leave, the sooner we can come home.”

And with that you set out for the unknown.

___________

As your mission went on, you wanted nothing more than to talk to your family and let them know everything was going all right. You wanted to let you siblings know you were in one piece. However, you weren’t given that chance.

_______

When you awoke, you were back in New York City. You wondered when you had been given permission to travel him. You also realized you were standing outside your parent’s house. It was then that something felt off to you.

You noticed your brother walking towards you. However, he didn’t stop to say hello or give you the usual hug as a greeting. He walked right past you and into the familiar living room. You noticed that your parents didn’t have Lin and Vanessa’s wedding picture posted anywhere. You also didn’t see any of the usual pictures posted. It all looked the same, yet different. It was then that you had wandered over to the picture wall. It had been a collection of achievements that the three of you had accomplished. You remembered the day the picture of you finishing boot camp was put up there, right next to your siblings’ wedding pictures. All your diplomas and degrees were supposed to be there. It was like you had been erased from their lives. Had something happened to you?

You tried to reach out and give your brother a hug, but you seemed to fall right through. You noticed the permanent scowl your brother wore. You also heard the words that were being exchanged. They were nothing short of venomous. Your family had never fought. Were you really that important to your family? The next noise you heard was the slamming of numerous doors and sobs coming from the kitchen.

You had to leave. There was no way this was your family.

____

As you awoke, you felt hand on your left side and a pressure on your right hand. You weren’t sure where you were and if this was real. Looking around you saw your parents curled up on the couch, hanging on to each other for dear life. You noticed your brother-in-law in the chair at the foot of your bed. As you looked around you realized what the pressure was on your right hand, your sister had fallen asleep holding your hand. As had your brother, but only on your right side. The only one awake was Vanessa, your sister-in-law. When she noticed, you had woken up, the smile that lit up her face.

“Y/N, hey. Are you in any pain?” She asked quietly. Your brother really had hit the jackpot with her. She had become your sister long before he made it official.

“Where? How…long? What…happ…en?” You rasped.

“You are in North Carolina, you have been out for a couple of weeks. We aren’t sure exactly what happened as they can’t or won’t tell us, but we do know your injuries were pretty extensive,” she whispered quietly as to not wake the others.

“Every…one…what…bout…” you tried to ask.

“When we heard, you were here, we were on the first plane down here. Don’t worry the boys are taken care off. They’ve all been inconsolable since we’ve been here. This is the first real sleep they’ve had in a while. Get some more sleep. Next time you wake up, I’m sure they will be awake,” she whispered.

“V,” you started. “Thank…you…for being…here.”

“You are family, where else would I be?”

She was right, the next time you awoke, you could feel the weight of the room shift dramatically. Instead of being somber, there was a bit of muted celebration.

“Y/N, hey,” your brother eeked out before letting tears of happiness fall. He wasn’t sure he would be able to see the e/c orbs again.

“Hi…”

“I thought I told you to be careful…”

“I tried,” you whispered. “I’m sorry.”

You told them about your dream and watched as you had reduced them to tears by telling them that you had felt forgotten.

“No matter what, you will always be our sister. You are too important to be forgotten,” your sister explained as she brushed hair off your forehead.


End file.
